dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Ball SV Story
is a game for the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation 2. It is base of the Budokai Tenkaichi gameplay. In August 12, 2010, a sequel to was announced. It is Dragon Ball SV: Shin Budokai. Gameplay is part of the Budokai Tenkaichi system, with the Dragon Ball SV story. The gameplay is similar to Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and the modes are similar to Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This has 218 characters, 219 when having what-if characters. The jobs are these: * Vegetabardockforever - Creator * SuperSaiyan92 - Character Roster Adder * HalerN - Corrector, Char Adder, Formatter * Mr.SatanZant - Mode Adder, Story Adder, and Gameplay Adder * Piccolo The Super Namek - Venue and Battle Manager and Editor in all sections Modes *'Dragon History' ** Dragon Ball Saga ** Dragon Ball Z Saga ** Dragon Ball GT Saga ** Dragon Ball SV Saga * Evolution Z ** Item Shop ** Customize *'Ultimate Battle' ** Sim Dragon ** Survival ** Mission 100 ** Kid Buu Battle Demo *'Duel' ** 1 Player vs. Com ** 1 Player vs. 2 Player ** 2 Player vs. Com ** Com vs. Com *'Dragon World Tour' ** World Tournament ** Cell Games ** Otherworld Tournament ** Yamcha Games ** West City Games *'Shenron (Unlocked by getting all seven Dragon Balls)' Characters This game features a lot of characters from Dragon Ball series, having over 218 characters, not including transformations, is the largest character roster in any Dragon Ball video game. There is also one what-if character. Venues *Kami's Lookout *Planet Namek *Gravity Chamber *HyperBolic Time Chamber *Pendulum Room *Planet Vegeta *Planet Meat *Grand Kai's Palace *Forest *Grassland *River-Mountain Side *Cell Games Arena *Babidi's Space Ship *World Tournament Arena *Islands *Roshi's Island *West City *Ruined City *Barren Wasteland *Supreme Kai's World Battles Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga #Kid Goku v.s Desert Bandit Yamcha #Kid Goku v.s Kid Chi Chi #Kid Goku v.s Emperor Pilaf's Machine #Great Ape Goku v.s Emperor Pilaf Machine Tournament Saga #Kid Goku v.s Kid Krillin #Kid Goku v.s Nam #Jackie Chun v.s Yamcha #Jackie Chun v.s Kid Krillin #Kid Goku v.s Jackie Chun Red Ribbon Army Saga #Kid Goku, Android 8 v.s Buyon #Kid Goku v.s General Blue #Kid Goku v.s Black Jet Suit Fortune Teller Baba Saga #Kid Goku v.s Devilman #Kid Goku v.s Grandpa Gohan Tien Shinan Saga #Teen Goku v.s Chaiotzu #Teen Goku v.s Tien King Piccolo Saga #Teen Goku v.s Tambourine #Teen Goku v.s Cymble #Teen Goku v.s King Piccolo #Teen Goku v.s Piccolo #Teen Goku v.s Tien Shinhan Special: Bardock - The Father of Goku #Frieza Soldier v.s Fasha #Dodoria v.s Bardock #Bardock v.s Frieza 1st Form Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga #Goku, Piccolo v.s Raditz #Piccolo, Kid Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha v.s Nappa, Saibamen x4 #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Nappa #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Vegeta (Scouter) #Goku (Kaio-Ken), Great Ape Gohan, Krillin v.s Great Ape Vegeta Namek Saga #Vegeta v.s Dodoria #Vegeta v.s Cui #Vegeta v.s Zarbon #Vegeta v.s Zarbon (Post-Transformation) #Vegeta v.s Appule #Vegeta v.s Zarbon (Post-Transformation) #Vegeta v.s Guldo Special: World's Strongest #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Dr. Wheelo Ginyu Saga #Goku v.s Recoome #Goku v.s Burter #Goku v.s Jeice #Goku v.s Ginyu #Gohan v.s Ginyu (Goku) Special: Tree of Might #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Turles Frieza Saga #Vegeta v.s Frieza 1st Form #Frieza 2nd Form v.s Vegeta #Piccolo (Sync With Nail) v.s Frieza 2nd Form #Frieza 3rd Form v. Piccolo (Sync With Nail) #Frieza Final Form v.s Vegeta, Kid Gohan, Piccolo #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Frieza Final Form #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Frieza 100% Full Power #Goku Super Saiyan v.s Frieza 100% Full Power Special: Lord Slug #Piccolo v.s Angira #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Lord Slug #Goku (False Super Saiyan) v.s Lord Slug Giant Future Saga #Future #18 ,Future #17 v.s Vegeta Super Saiyan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin #18, #17 v.s Future Gohan Super Saiyan Trunks Saga #Future Trunks Super Saiyan v.s Mecha Frieza #Future Trunks Super Saiyan v.s King Cold #Future Trunks Super Saiyan v.s Goku Super Saiyan Special: Cooler's Revenge #Piccolo v.s Salza #Goku v.s Cooler Final Form #Goku (Kaio-Ken) v.s Final Form Cooler #Goku Super Saiyan v.s Final Form Cooler Androids Saga #Goku Super Saiyan v.s #19 #Vegeta Super Saiyan v.s #19 #Piccolo v.s #20 #17 v.s #20 #17, #18 v.s Vegeta Super Saiyan, Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha Special: Return of Cooler #Goku Super Saiyan v.s Meta Cooler #Goku Super Saiyan, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Kid Gohan v.s Meta Cooler x4 Imperfect Cell Saga #Piccolo (Fuse with Kami) v.s Imperfect Cell #Piccolo (Fuse with Kami) v.s #17 #Piccolo (Fuse with Kami), #17, #16 v.s Imperfect Cell #Semi-Perfect Cell v.s Tien Special: Super Android 13! #Goku v.s #13 #Trunks Super Saiyan v.s #14 #Vegeta Super Saiyan v. #15 #Goku Super Saiyan, Trunks Super Saiyan, Vegeta Super Saiyan, Piccolo (Fuse with Kami) v.s Super 13 Perfect Cell Saga #Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta v.s Semi-Perfect Cell #Perfect Cell v.s Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta #Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks v.s Perfect Cell Special: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly #Full Power Super Saiyan Goku, Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta, Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks, Piccolo, Teen Gohan v.s Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Cell Games Saga #Full Power Super Saiyan Goku v.s Perfect Cell #Perfect Cell v.s Full Power Super Saiyan Gohan #Gohan Super Saiyan 2 v.s Super Perfect Cell Special: Bojack Unbound #Krillin v.s Zangya #Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks v.s Kogu #Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs Bojack and Zangya Great Saiyaman Saga #Goku v.s Pikkon #Goku v.s Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Guldo #Great Saiyaman v.s Videl World Tournament Saga #Videl v.s Spopovich #Gohan v.s Kibito #Goku v.s Vegeta #Goten v.s Kid Trunks Babidi Saga #Dabura v.s Kibito, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta #Babidi v.s Yamu & Spopovich #Vegeta v.s Pui Pui #Goku v.s Yakon #Goku Super Saiyan v.s Yakon #Mighty Mask v.s #18 #Hercule v.s #18 #Gohan v.s Dabura #Gohan Super Saiyan v.s Dabura #Goku v.s Majin Vegeta Majin Buu Saga #Goku Super Saiyan 2 v.s Majin Vegeta #Fat Buu v.s Dabura #Gohan Super Saiyan v.s Fat Buu #Supreme Kai v.s Fat Buu #Dabura v.s Fat Buu #Majin Vegeta v.s Fat Buu #Piccolo v.s Babidi #Gotenks v.s Fat Buu Special: Fusion Reborn #Goku Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta v.s Janemba Final Form #Goku and Pikkon v.s Janemba #Super Gogeta v.s Janemba Final Form Fusion Saga #Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 v.s Super Buu #Ultimate Gohan v.s Super Buu Gotenks Absorbed #Vegito Super Saiyan v.s Super Buu Gohan Absorbed #Fat Buu v.s Evil Buu #Super Buu v.s Smitty #Evil Buu v.s Van Zant #Tien v.s Super Buu Gotenks Absorbed #Yamcha v.s Olibu Kid Buu Saga #Goku Super Saiyan 2 v.s Kid Buu #Goku Super Saiyan 3 v.s Kid Buu #Goku, Vegeta, Fat Buu and Hercule v.s Kid Buu #Goku v.s Kid Uub Special: Wrath of the Dragon #Goku v.s Hirudegarn What-If Saga #Serroli v.s Kid Goku #Raditz v.s Kid Goku #Bardock v.s Kid Goku #Gohan v.s Bohan Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga #Emperor Pilaf v.s GT Goku Baby Saga #Baby v.s GT Vegeta #GT Goku v.s Baby Vegeta #GT Goku (Super Saiyan) v.s Baby Vegeta #GT Goku (Super Saiyan 3) v.s Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) #GT Goku (Super Saiyan 4) v.s Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Super 17 Saga #Hell Fighter 17 v.s Krillin #GT Goten, GT Trunks v.s Pui Pui, Yakon, and Android 19 #GT Goku (Super Saiyan) v.s Super 17 #GT Goku, Android 18 v.s Super 17 Shadow Dragon Saga #GT Goku v.s Nuova Shenron #Super Saiyan 4 GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 GT Goku v.s Omega Shenron #Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta v.s Omega Shenron #GT Vegeta v.s Omega Shenron #GT Goten, GT Gohan v.s Omega Shenron #GT Goku v.s Omega Shenron Dragon Ball SV Blue Dragon Ball Saga #SV Tora v.s Appule #SV Goten v.s SV Krillin #SV Pan v.s Yamcha Kami's Lookout Saga #Dark Buu, Red Buu v.s SV Trunks #SV Raditz (Super Saiyan) v.s SV Goku (Super Saiyan) Pan Jr. Saga #SV Raditz v.s Pikkon #SV Tora v.s Pan Jr. #Piccolo (Sync With Nail) v.s Luqwer #SV Raditz (Super Saiyan) v.s Sukicrazy Buu Category:Dragon Ball SV Games